prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dean27/SmackDown LIVE preview, August 21, 2018: Two huge matches headline a special edition in Brooklyn
The New Day and The Bludgeon Brothers meet in No Disqualification title showdown The SummerSlam showdown between The New Day and SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers ended in a disqualification after Rowan clobbered the challengers with his mallet, setting off a brutal beatdown. The New Day won the battle but left without the titles because of the disqualification ending. There will be no chance of that happening when the two teams clash tonight in a No Disqualification Match for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Will The Bludgeon Brothers bring their mallets into battle from the get-go and pummel the challengers into submission, or can The New Day topple the monsters and claim their fifth tag team championship? Jeff Hardy finally goes one-on-one with Randy Orton Randy Orton has spent the past several weeks tormenting Jeff Hardy, whether it was trying to rip Hardy’s ear open with his bare hands or attacking The Charismatic Enigma and removing his trademark face-paint. Hardy was vulnerable to another attack from The Viper after losing to Shinsuke Nakamura on Sunday at SummerSlam, but Orton instead turned around and walked away, later saying he’d deal with Hardy on his terms. SmackDown General Manager Paige took to Twitter on Monday, announcing that Hardy and Orton would square off on Tuesday night and that it would be the first match to take place on SmackDown LIVE. What will happen when this heated rivalry hits the squared circle? Becky Lynch to explain her actions at SummerSlam After months of fighting to get back into the SmackDown Women’s Championship picture, Becky Lynch came up short at SummerSlam, as Charlotte Flair dethroned Carmella by pinning Becky to claim the title for herself. The Irish Lass Kicker initially seemed to be happy for her best friend, hugging Flair, but she snapped in an instant, putting a vicious beating on The Queen. Lynch will explain her actions tonight on SmackDown LIVE. What explanation could she have for the fiery fury she unleashed on her best friend? AJ Styles to give an exclusive interview Heading into SummerSlam, WWE Champion AJ Styles made a promise to his family that he would not lose his cool against Samoa Joe. The Samoan Submission Machine, however, seemed determined to goad Styles into breaking that vow. At SummerSlam, he succeeded, as Joe’s taunting of Styles’ wife and daughter led to the WWE Champion ruthlessly assaulting Joe with a steel chair. Styles left the arena with his family, apologizing and promising that he wouldn’t lose his cool like that again, but is there any going back from this for the WWE Champion? We may get an answer to that question, as there will be an exclusive interview with AJ Styles during SmackDown LIVE. What’s next for Daniel Bryan and The Miz? Daniel Bryan finally got his hands on The Miz at SummerSlam, making good on his promise to punch The A-Lister in the face. However, The Miz left Brooklyn victorious after Maryse slipped her husband a foreign object, which he used to clobber Bryan. Daniel Bryan was seething after the bout. Will he be out for payback? Find out tonight on SmackDown LIVE at 8/7 C on USA Network! See also *SmackDown Live! *August 21, 2018 edition of SmackDown Live! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts